Joy Everson and the Sorcerer's Stone
by PercyJackson4Life24
Summary: Joy Everson never knew she was a witch until a letter came for her for a magical place she only dreamed existed. As she learns of the secrets of the school. She becomes best friends with Ron, Harry, and Hermione making them a quartet. As she gets to school she realizes that there is a danger in the world.
1. I'm A What!

Hey everybody this is one of my stories it basically instead of 3 friends in the trio there are 4 which makes it a quartet. Her name is Joyce or Joy and she is Muggleborn. Hope you like it read and review.

Chapter 1: I'm a What!

I had no idea that my life was about to change forever. My name's Joyce Amelia Everson. I have short layered blonde hair with side bangs, brown eyes, I just turned eleven in May, I wear black square glasses, and I have twin younger sisters by three years named Lyndsey Sierra Everson and Samantha Joelle Everson.

I was currently riding my chestnut thoroughbred Whisper. I was wearing AE City Of Angels Graphic T-Shirt in Kiwi blast, my AE Denim Shorties, and my riding boots.

As soon as I finished going around the ring for the last time. I cooled down Whisper and walked into the barn and was brushing him when my little sister Lyndsey came in and said, "Joy there's somebody's here to see you."

I said, "Alright Lynds let's go inside." We walked inside and I pulled off my boots when my mother said, "Joyce can you come into the living room?"

"Coming Mum!"

I walked into the living room with Lyndsey and sat down next to my father and he said, "This is Professor McGonagall and she is going to be a professor at your new school."

"Hi. Mum Dad. What's going on? I thought I was to Stevens Point High?"

"Yeah well a change of plans."

Professor McGonagall said, "Ms. Everson you know the stuff you can do?"

"Yeah I just thought it was normal."

"It's not. Joyce you're a witch."

"What! How's that even possible? I'm just Joy."

She said, "It's true Joyce."

She handed me my letter and my mother said, "Joyce go up to your room so that we can talk to your teacher."

I said, "Sure thing mum."

I walked up to my bedroom and opened my letter it said,

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First class, Grand Sorc., Chef. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Everson,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later then July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

All of a sudden I felt excited and like I was about to go an amazing adventure and couldn't wait.

I changed into my the Emily Seamless Cami in grey, Aztec Cascade Cardigan Sweater, Refuge High-Wasted Skinny jeans, all of my bracelets, and Zipper Accent Belted Motorcycle boot.

I put my headband in my hair and cleaned my glasses before putting them back on. My sister knocked on my door and said, "Joy. Mum and Dad want you downstairs so we can go get your school supplies."

I said, "Coming Lynds."

I grabbed my ipod and my blue studio wireless beats headphones. I then grabbed my school letter and I walked out of my room and into the living room. My mum said, "Your teacher told us how to get into the alley for your school supplies."

I nodded and we walked into car. On the way there I read the school list.

Uniform

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (Black)

One pointed hat (Black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (Dragon Hide or similar)

One winter cloak (Black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags

Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By: Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by: Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by: Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by: Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by: Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by: Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _by: Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _by: Quentin Trimble

Other Equipment

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

My mother said, "Is that your school list?"

"Yeah it is. Are we picking Samantha after we get all of my school supplies?"

Dad replied, "Yeah we are."

We pulled into a parking spot and we got out. I handed my mother my school list and after we got into Diagon Alley and got the money for my school supplies. My mother said, "Let's go get your wand first."

I nodded and followed my parents to Ollivanders. The man said, "New student?" I nodded and he said, "What is your wand arm."

I said, "Well I'm right handed." After he measured me. He got a wand and said, "Try this Rosewood 14 ¼ inches, bendy, and with the hair of a unicorn."

I waved it and he took it back saying, "No no that's not's not it."

He then grabbed another and said, "Mahogany 14 inches and dragon heartstring. Flexible."

I waved it and he took it back saying, "No no. that's not it either."

He then grabbed a third box and said, "Try this one. Blackpalm 14 ¾ phoenix feather. Hard."

I felt a warmth in my fingers and red sparks came out of the wand and he said, "That's it." He grabbed it and wrapped it and we paid for it. We then went to the robe shop.

As I was getting fitted for my robes and uniform another girl came in and said, "Are you going to Hogwarts to?"

"Yeah. I'm Joyce Everson. Who are you?"

She said, "I'm Hermione Granger."

We continued talking until I was finished. I said, "Let's meet on the train to Hogwarts."

She replied, "Sure thing."

We got all of my other things before walking to the book store and getting my books. As we walked out my mother said, "We still have some money left. Why don't we get you a pet to bring with you to Hogwarts?"

"Really?!"

My Dad said, "Sure thing Jo-Jo."

We walked into the magical pet store and as we did a barn owl landed on my shoulder. The man then said, "I'd be careful with her. She isn't the nicest."

She rubbed her head on me and I said, "She's a sweetheart." I patted her head and my father said, "How much do you want for her. My daughter has a bond with her and I'm buying it for her as a congratulations for getting into Hogwarts."

The man said, "Alright." My father paid him and we walked back into the muggle world. As we got into the car everything felt so different.

As we got home I walked into my bedroom with everything I opened my owls cage and she came out onto my shoulder. I put her on the perch and said, "You look like an Artemis. What do you think?"

She hooted and I said, "I'll take that as a yes."

As soon as I had dinner with my family and we filled in my sister Samantha that I was a witch. I was in my room and changed into my pajamas which were navy dot pants and my black rib-knit tank.

I had took off my bracelets and was playing my guitar with Artemis on shoulder. I was playing Perfectly Good Heart by: Taylor Swift when my sister Samantha said, "Hey Joy. Can I come in?"

I stopped playing and said, "Sure thing Sami."

She down next to me on my bed and said, "I can't believe that you're a witch Joy. You'll always be Joy though right?"

"Of course I will Sami. I may be different but I always will be Joyce just with a few changes."

She then said, "Well I'm going to go to bed. Erin and Me stayed up all night so I'm going to bed."

"Night sis."

I stopped playing guitar and put it in it's case. I walked downstairs and grabbed a water bottle after Artemis on my desk. I opened my window in case she wanted to go outside during the night. I patted her one last time and put my wand next my bed and took off my glasses and laid in bed fro a while until I fell asleep.

Read and Review.

I only own Joyce and her family


	2. Packing for Hogwarts

Chapter 2: Packing For Hogwarts

In the morning I realized that today was last day in Stevens Point. I grabbed my Smooth and Shine stuff and my outfit. After my shower I changed into my AE Statement Graphic T-Shirt, AE Dark Denim Shortie, AE Slip-On Sneakers in natural, and I put on all my bracelets and glasses.

I walked downstairs for breakfast and my mother said, "Morning Joy. What kind of pancakes do you want?"

"Ummm. Chocolate chip. Where's Dad, Samantha and Lyndsey?"

She replied, "They went to get Granma and Grandpa from both of our sides."

I said, "Alright Mom. Well I've got to go pack."

She nodded and I walked up to my bedroom and opened my trunk. I grabbed my tank tops, t-shirts, sweaters, hoodies, and my pants and put them in the trunk. I put some of my flats, sneakers, and boots and put them in. I grabbed my classic tall boots, cambridge boots, and bailey button triple in. I then put in my school uniforms and robes. I then put in all my school books.

Just I grabbed all my parchment and ink Artemis flew in. She landed on my shoulder and I said, "Hey girl."

I patted her as I put in my parchment, ink, and quills. I then grabbed my wand and put it in it's box before packing that and closing my trunk. I then grabbed my backpack.

I sat down on my bed with Artemis next to me. I patted her and grabbed my glasses cleaning supplies and put them in my backpack. I grabbed my spare glasses case and put it in. I grabbed my song book and my diaries and put them in. I grabbed my guitar picks, pens, and extra strings in my backpack. I then put in my owl treats for Artemis in. Then I grabbed a few of my favorite books before zipping up my backpack.

I then grabbed my guitar and case and put my guitar in it. I put everything at the end of my bed. Artemis flew onto my shoulder and said, "Ready to go to Hogwarts girl?"

She hooted and she climbed onto my forearm. I was patting her when my mother said, "Joyce. Grandma and Grandpa are here."

"Coming Mum."

Artemis then went onto my headboard and I said, "You can come down whenever you want Artemis."

I then walked downstairs and hugged Grandma and Grandpa. As we sat down in the living room Grandpa said, "I can't believe that Joyce is a witch."

Dad then said, "I know. My oldest daughter is going to a magical boarding school for an amazing adventure."

Just as Grandma was about to say something Artemis flew down and landed on my shoulder and my grandmother said, "What a beautiful owl."

I said, "Thanks Gran. Her name's Artemis and the guy didn't even want us to buy her. Said that she wasn't a good pet but we have a bond and Dad got her for me."

Mother then said, "Dinner's ready everybody."

We walked in and Artemis flew onto her perch and mother said, "Tonight we're having Joyce's favorite Chili with rice."

As we ate we talked about tomorrow since it was the day I was heading to boarding school. My father then said, "Well as fun as this has been it's time for me to Gran Gramps home."

I hugged them both and said, "Bye Gran. Bye Gramps. I'll see you during winter break from Hogwarts. I'll write to you I promise."

As soon as they left Lyndsey and Sami were already in bed so Artemis flew onto my arm and we walked up to my room. I locked Artemis in her cage and got changed into my pajamas from the other night.

I sat in my bed and grabbed my Antique Map Printed Italian Leather journal and my profile papermate pen in blue ink.

I then wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_Well tomorrows the day that I leave for Hogwarts and I couldn't be more excited then I am. Well I guess I could but you know what I mean. As excited as I am I'm also nervous. This is a whole world I never knew about! But at least I have one friend already Hermione Granger (I already told you about her) we've been contacting each other through letters and she's already like my best friend. Sure I'll miss my younger sisters and my parents. My mothers crazy ideas for a girls day out. My father's over protectiveness for his oldest daughter. Lynsdsey's ideas for little horse shows between Samantha, Me, and Her. Samantha's fun loving spirit. But I think the person I will miss most is my best friend Skylar or just Skye. She's always been there for me and as I start this part of my life without her it feels so weird but I have to take a risk with out her._

_But as my father always says Keep Calm and Carry on. I know that I have to do this not only for myself but to show to my little sisters that there is nothing to fear about change. Sure I'm nervous. Like what house will I be in? Will I make friends? What about my roommates? Will we get along? But as I look at it I just have to stay calm and show that I'm more then a girl with brains._

_I just hope that I will feel at home at my new school. Well tomorrows the day and Hermione and I made plans to meet u at the barrier to platform 9 and ¾. But it's time for me to go to bed as always. I still can't wait for my 11__th__ birthday in May. I love Artemis as always. Thanks for letting me rant_

_Love, Joy_

I closed my diary and put it on my nightstand. I turned off my lights and took off my glasses and put them in my puzzle hardcase and went to bed excited for my journey into the wizarding world to begin.


	3. The Journey from Platform 9 and 34

Chapter 3: The Journey from Platform 9 and ¾

As I woke up I saw that it was only 5:30 but I was to excited to sleep. I put on my glasses and then grabbed my Smooth and shine hair stuff and then grabbed my outfit. I walked into the bathroom.

I showered and then got changed into my AE Denim Mini Skirt, AE Favorite T-Shirt in grey, my classic slouchy cowboy boots, and all my bracelets.

I then grabbed my diary near my bed and put it in my backpack. I looked at my alarm clock as I was brushing my hair and put my brush in the bag before zipping it.

Once it was 8:30 I walked downstairs with my backpack, guitar, and Artemis in her cage. Once I saw that my parents and two little sisters were downstairs I put my stuff near the couch and said, "Good morning guys."

My mum said, "Morning Joy."

"I've just got to get my trunk."

I walked upstairs and grabbed my trunk and dragged it downstairs. Once I put it with my other stuff it was 9. I sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed my breakfast and my mother said, "What time is your train?"

"11."

Dad then said, "As soon as we're done eating we'll head to Kings Cross. You remember how to get onto the platform?"

I said, "Of course."

Mum then said, "Your teacher told us how to get onto the platform also so we can say goodbye to you then."

"Well I'll go get your stuff in the car."

He left and I finished my breakfast and thought about starting Hogwarts. When my father came in my mother said, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

We walked out of the house and into the car. As soon as we got there my father got a trolley and we put all of my stuff on it. As soon as we got there we meet up with Hermione and her parents. We hugged and she said, "Ready to go to school?"

"Totally. Let's go."

We went through the barrier and found an empty cabin. Once we put all our stuff in across from each other we walked over to our families. I hugged my mother, father, sister Lyndsey, and sister Samantha.

"Bye guys. I'll see you guys during winter break I'll write you guys as soon as I can. I'll tell you what house I'm in."

My mother said, "Bye Joy. I'll send you your Heartland, Chestnut Hill, Saddle club, and Canterwood Crest books."

"Thanks Mum. Bye Lynds. Bye Sami. Write to me whenever you want Artemis will be coming home with letters to home twice a week. Bye Dad. I love you."

We hugged and I got onto the train and Hermione got on the train and went into our cabin."

Hermione said, "What house do you want to be in?"

I said, "Either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw."

She said, "Me two."

She then got out the standard book of spells and I got out my diary from last night. I then grabbed my BIC Round Stic Grip blue ink pen. I opened my diary just as the train started moving Hermione and I looked at each other and said, "Here we go."

I then started writing in my diary, I wrote:

_Dear Diar_y,

_Well Today's the day. The day that I leave the muggle world behind and start Hogwarts. As nervous as I am I'm more excited. I just hope that Hermione and I are in the same house. We just left Platform 9 and ¾ and it seems like it's been a while but I guess that's just me. Dad gave me the extra money from when we went to Diagon Alley. _

_Aside form being so excited to start Hogwarts it's going to be a weird experience so far away from everything and everybody I know. But I have to be strong. My mother promised that she would take good care of Whisper for me so I don't have to worry about him. My life has changed like I never thought it would be so different. I always thought that I was just Joyce Amelia Everson and the oldest daughter of Aaron and Katherine Everson. The girl who has two younger twin sisters who look up to her I just hope that this doesn't change their opinion of me._

_I wonder if Hogwarts will ever feel like home to me? I guess after a while it will feel like home. I wonder id it has any secrets that the teachers don't want the students to know. Like the old school that I went to with Skylar and Ryan my two best friends in Stevens Point. I guess I'll find out. As I think about it know more then before Hermione is more then my best friend in this new world. She's like my sister and I have two younger ones. I'm just glad I can start this new journey into this world with her._

_Well I can't wait to start Hogwarts and get sorted into my house. I can't wait to start classes (even if that sounds lame) I love school and learning that's what makes Hermione and me such good friends. I'm particularly excited in learning potions and charms. I can't wait to start classes as I said before. Well that's all I have to say for now I'll write again tonight when I know what house I'm in. (I hope it's Gryffindor!) I love my family and it's weird leaving them behind but I have to. Thanks to Artemis we can keep in contact. Can't wait to get to Hogwarts._

_Love, Joy_

As I finished and put it back in my backpack Hermione walked back into the cabin and I said, "Where we're you?"

She said, "Helping a boy named Neville find his toad but we can't find it." Just as she said that a lady came with a trolley and said, "Want anything from the trolley?"

I got up and said, "Can I have 3 chocolate frogs and 1 box of bertie boots every flavor beans. Hermione you want anything?"

She said, "Sure I'll have a cauldron cake."

I paid and we sat down next to each other and started eating as soon as I finished my chocolate frogs. Hermione and I shared the beans.

We got changed into our robes and soon enough the train came to a stop. Hermione and I looked at each other and I said, "Let's go get sorted Mione."

"Let's do this Joy."

We walked out after we put our wands into out pockets. After they said to leave everything on the train. I said, "Bye Artemis."

We walked up together and got into a boat and rode to the castle and when Hagrid knocked on the door and it opened. I felt like this was it. Hermione whispered to me, "Here we go."

She couldn't have been more right.


	4. The Sorting Hat

Chapter 4: The Sorting Hat

As we walked through the front doors Hagrid handed us of to Professor McGonagall. She brought us into an separate hall and she said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while your are waiting."

"I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

As we waited for McGonagall to come back Hermione and I talked about what we would need. When Professor McGonagall said, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to begin. Now, form a line and follow me."

I was behind Hermione and we walked into the Great Hall. As we saw the ceiling Hermione said, "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read about it in _Hogwarts, A History_."

As we stopped I saw a old, dirty hat that looked like it was something that belonged in my families old barn before we got another barn. The hat's rim opened and it began to sing:

_ "Oh, you may not think I'm pretty, _

_ But don't judge what you see,_

_ I'll eat myself if you can find _

_ A smarter hat than me._

_ You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_ And I can cap them all._

_ There's nothing hidden in your head _

_ The Sorting Hat can't see._

_ So try me on and I will tell you_

_ Where you ought to be._

_ You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_ Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry _

_ Set Gryffindor apart;_

_ You might in Hufflepuff,_

_ Where they are just and loyal,_

_ And unafraid of toil;_

_ Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_ If you've a ready mind,_

_ Where those of wit and learning,_

_ Will always find their kind;_

_ Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_ You'll make your real friends,_

_ Those cunning folk us any means_

_ To achieve their ends._

_ So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_ And don't get in a flap!_

_ You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_ For I'm thinking cap."_

The hat then bowed to the four tables and Hermione and I said, "Well at least its simple. I hope we're in the house."

"Me to."

Professor McGonagall had a roll of parchment in her hand and said, "When I call your name, you will put on the sorting hat and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!"

A girl with her blonde hair in pigtails went up and when the sorting hat on.

"Hufflepuff."

"Bones, Susan."

She joined Hannah in Hufflepuff.

"Boot, Terry."

Became a Ravenclaw. I had noticed that some people got sorted quicker then others and couldn't wait to see where I would be. Brocklehurst, Mandy also became a Ravenclaw.

Millicent Bulstrode went to Slytherin.

"Everson, Joyce."

I walked up and had the sorting hat put on my head.

The hat said, "Not bad. A brilliant mind but a drive to protect others. Especially your little sisters Lyndsey and Samantha. Your best friends Skylar and Ryanna. I know just what to do with you."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor's clapped and I walked over to the table and waited until Hermione was called up and was sorted into Gryffindor. She came over and sat down next to me.

As soon as everybody was sorted Professor Dumbledore said, "Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

As the feast began Hermione and I talked as we ate. When the dinner finished we had desert and then Dumbledore stood up.

"Just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few ld start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors."

"Quidditch trails will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who doesn't not wish to die a very painful death."

We sang the school song and then walked up to the Gryffindor common room and Percy Weasley said to the portrait that said, "Password?"

"Caput Draconis."

Hermione and I walked to the dormitory and saw that our beds were nest to each other. Our luggage had been brought up and I had my guitar case and backpack. I grabbed my trunk from under my bed that said J.A.E

I put out my uniform for tomorrow and was grabbing the books and put them on my bed when Hermione said, "I'm so glad that we're in Gryffindor together."

"I know right? Your already my best friend."

We laughed as the other girls who we would be sharing the dorm with came in. Lavender Brown. Pavarti Patil, and Lucy Hill.

I put all of my stuff from my backpack into my beside table and then put my books are parchment into my backpack. I grabbed my pajamas and walked into the bathroom.

I got dressed into my poplin-drawstring lunge pants in green bird and white rib-knit tank top.

I walked out and put my robes into my trunk.

I grabbed a piece of parchment and ink. I loaded up my quill and wrote:

**Dear Mum, Dad, Lyndsey, and Samantha **

**I've just arrived at Hogwarts and can't wait to start classes tomorrow. I've being sorted into GRYFFINDOR with Hermione. I love and miss you all already. Mum do you think you can send me a blanket form home because I forgot to pack one. Thanks for everything that you've done for me before I left for Hogwarts. Love you all thanks again. Tell Skylar and Ryanna that I miss them and that I'll see them during winter break. Well I have class so I'll write you again soon.**

**Love, Joy XOXO**

Artemis then flew in and I tied the letter to her leg and sent it off with her.

I sat in my bed and grabbed my diary and pen from the train today and wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_Second entry today. Well I've arrived at Hogwarts and got sorted into Gryffindor. I miss everybody at home but this is my home now, I guess I'll get use to it in a while. I miss Lyndsey, Samantha, Mum, Dad, Skye, and Ryan already. But it's time for me to get to bed. Classes start bright and early tomorrow and I can't wait to show the teachers what I can do. I may be a muggleborn but I will show people that it doesn't matter about the bloodlines that you have but what matters is that you're a handworker and that everything is going to be fine. Sure this is different from anything that I've ever done before but this is who I am now. Well I can't wait to learn more about myself. I can't wait for tomorrow. Love you and all my friends and family. Goodnight diary._

_Love, Joy XOXO _

I turned off my light and put my diary in my beside table and then put my glasses on my table and went under my covers and then went to bed right away. And I couldn't be more excited for me new life in the wizarding world.

I only own Joyce ad her family and friends. Some of the passage are from the Sorcerer's Stone book. Chapter: The Sorting Hat.

R

E

V

I

E  
>W<p> 


	5. First Day of Classes

Chapter 5: First Day of Classes

As soon as I woke up I realized that it was the first day of classes. I walked into the bathroom and changed into my uniform, black converse sneakers, and put on all of my bracelets. I walked back into the dorm and grabbed my hairbrush and brushed my hair and Hermione walked back in.

"Excited for the first day of classes?"

"You bet I am Mione. Just let me clean my glasses and then we can head down."

She replied, "Sure thing Joy."

I grabbed the spray and cloth and then took off my glasses and cleaned my glasses. I put it in my backpack in the front pouch with my ink.

I grabbed my backpack and she grabbed her's as Hermione grabbed her bag and then we headed down towards the Great Hall. As we talked on the down to the Great Hall. Once we where in the Great Hall and sat down.

I grabbed a piece of toast and got some porridge. Hermione then said, "What we're doing last night?"

"Sending a letter home to my parents and sisters. And writing a diary entry. I write in my diary everyday and wrote one fro my first night at Hogwarts."

As she nodded Professor McGonagall came along with the schedule's and Hermione said, "What do we have today?"

"Potions, Charms, and Transfiguration."

Hermione said, "Cool. What are you most excited for in classes?"

"Definitely potions. Do you have any siblings?"

Hermione replied, "No. You?"

"Yeah two younger sisters who are twins. Lyndsey and Samantha there identical twins. You can only tell them apart from there personalities. Lynds is more girly while Sami is sporty and loves being active."

Hermione replied, "Lucky. Do you have a picture of them?"

"Yeah I do."

I went into the side compartment of my backpack and grabbed the picture of my family that we had taken before we found out that I was a witch. I handed it to Hermione and she said, "Wow your family looks so happy."

She handed it back to me and I said, "We are and we stick by each other no matter what even after they found out that I was a witch. We should head to potions."

"Yeah let's go Joy."

We walked to the dungeons and Hermione said, "You mentioned something about your best friends in Stevens point not wanting you to come."

"Yeah my friends Ryanna and Skylar. They didn't want me to leave them to go to Stevens Point High but I couldn't stay I mean this is so amazing. Isn't it?"

Hermione replied, "Yeah it is. My parents said that when we go home for the winter break that you could sleep over. Think you can?"

"Sure. You should totally come to my families ranch. We can teach you to ride on the school horse Cooper he's a sweetie."

Hermione replied, "Okay. I'd like that."

We walked into the classroom and found a seat next to each other and got the book and our potions ingredients out.

As soon as Professor Snape came in and did his speech and asked Harry Potter some questions. We then started the potion the cure for boils. As Snape started walking around and checking the potions we were making.

When he got to Hermione and my spot he said, "Ms. Everson. I'm surprised that I found a person who isn't in my own house that makes a good potion."

"Thank you Professor. He then walked away and Hermione and I looked at each other and then we went back to our potions. We handed in a vial of it and then cleaned up all of our stuff.

When the bell rang we walked out and Hermione said, "It's charms next. We have to go to the second floor."

We walked out and went to charms. After Professor Flitwick did roll call and his warning speech we took note's. After Charms we went to Transfiguration and tried to turn a match into needle.

We then waked to the Gryffindor common room and dropped off our bags in our dorm and then walked back down to the Great Hall. Once we sat down we started eating dinner.

Hermione and I were talking. I said, "You know what. I never thought my life would be like this. I mean this is such amazing thing for us. I mean I was just a normal girl living on a farm and know I'm a witch. What about you?"

"I know what you mean I was just a dentist's daughter who didn't have any friends because they taught I was nerdy. But now I have a best friend. Hey Joy you never did tell me what your full name is."

I replied, "It's Joyce Amelia Everson."

"That's really pretty Joy. Thanks."

As soon as we finished dinner we walked up to the common room and started our homework while we talked to each other and then walked upstairs to our dorm and Hermione went to bed while I grabbed my diary.

I grabbed my pen and started writing

_Dear Diary,_

_Well it was my first day of classes at Hogwarts and it went great. Sure I miss my family and friends but this is amazing._

_Just as I think everything is going to be normal I am reminded of the magic that now consumes my life and my family. Hermione and I are more then friends we've become a part of an extended family that is the witches and wizards that are in the world._

_I mean I learned about Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived. I mean who can survive the killing curse? This is so hard to believe that this is so real. Hermione and I can tell each other anything she's like a twin sister. _

_I mean sure I have Lyndsey, Samantha, Mum, Dad, Ryan, and Skye but this is so much more then I would believe a friendship has become. I mean I love everything this has become and changed._

_I just sometimes need to take a deep breath to see it but this is who I am now. Well it's late and I should get to bed . Well thanks for letting me went. I can't wait for Artemis to get back with stuff my home. Well bye._

_Love, Joy XOXO_

_**Yeah chapter 5 done. I only own Joy and her family. Well it's my birthday Sunday and want to know a good present from you guys? A few reviews. Well thanks for reading my stories and for the follows and favorites.**_

_**Gryffindor996**_


End file.
